


Corvette

by floweringrebel



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringrebel/pseuds/floweringrebel
Summary: Beth assesses the damage done to the Corvette and makes a fantasy a reality.





	Corvette

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written fanfic in like 8 years but I had this idea and decided to write it. I've become really obsessed with these two this summer. Let me know what you think. And I only proofread it once, so forgive my mistakes. Thanks!

Beth studied the damaged Corvette, she stood there a moment, closing her eyes and picturing Rio hitting it over and over. She could feel the desire pool within her, reminding her of the time she touched herself to him destroying her room in her mind. She took a few steps forward and reached out with her hands. Her fingers traced over the points of impact. 

"Yo, what are you doing, Elizabeth?" He smirked at her slight jolt out of her reverie. 

"You startled me… What are you doing here?" 

"Yeah, I see that." He stepped closer, towards her. He brushed her hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. "You good?" 

"I'm fine, just assessing the damage you've made." She said curtly. 

"Uh huh. Can you tell me why you look all hot and bothered, then?" 

Beth stammers a bit, "I'm... not." She manages to say, but knows it didn't sound the least bit convincing. She notices he's staring at her lips, and she instinctively bites her bottom lip before focusing on his. 

He moves closer to whisper in her ear, "Pretty sure you'd be touching yourself if I hadn't interrupted, darling." 

A shiver runs through her body. "Mmmm." She hums out despite wanting to have a wall up between them. She can't help it.

He kisses her then, hard at first, she opens her mouth to deepen the kiss and he slows down, taking time to explore. 

She moans into it and that's when he moves to lift her up and he places her onto the hood of the car. The kiss is stealing their breaths now. The passion taking over. 

She can feel him get hard against her. She breaks the kiss, "Off." She grabs at his pants, trying to pull them off. They don't budge. "Off!" He takes off his belt and the jeans fall. She reaches for her underwear underneath her dress and pulls them off. 

He nips at her neck, trailing love bites all the way to her cleavage. "Off." He mirrors her words back at her, while biting at her dress's neckline. 

She laughs a little, "Move." She smirks at him and he moves over so she can pull the dress up and over her head. She takes her bra off too. He positions himself back over her. She shakes her head and whispers into his ear, "No. I want to be on top." 

She pushes him over and he complies. She grabs at his dick and guides it into her. She groans as she feels him get deeper and deeper. She bounces hard and fast, letting the friction build and build. He grabs at her breasts roughly, pinching her nipples hard. She bites down on her bottom lip. He moans as she keeps a steady pace on his dick. She can feel herself getting close. He starts pumping into her to meet her, harder and harder. She moans with every pump, her walls tightening around his dick. "Yes, yesss. Fuck!" She comes then. She feels the high throughout her body. He slows his movements as she rests on top of him. She kisses him, exploring his mouth. It feels so good to be with him. 

He flips her over and starts riding her hard. She gasps at the sudden change and groans. She's still so sensitive, but can feel herself building up to another orgasm already. She hears him groan deeply, clearly close to coming, but he doesn't slow down, instead he moves quicker.

"Fuck, Elizabeth." He comes and she feels him fill her up. He keeps pumping into her until he feels her walls tightened. She exhales a guttural moan. He stops then and they kiss hungrily.

He moves off of her and they sit up on the hood. "Was that what you had in mind earlier when you were acting like you weren't hot and bothered?" He smiles, waiting for her response. 

"Better, actually." She hops off the car and grabs her dress off of the floor, not making eye contact with Rio. She doesn't want to see his smug face even if she loves how they banter. He moves to pick up his clothes too. She puts the dress back on and reaches for her underwear and bra to put in her purse. Opting to save time. 

"I'll see you around, yeah? Duty calls." He gestures to his phone. It doesn't ring, but she can see the text notification.

She rolls her eyes, but concedes. "Yes." She replies as she walks her way out the dealership. He stands there a minute, feeling his lips with his fingertips watching her go before leaving himself.


End file.
